Nothing
by Neko-Graphic
Summary: this is just a random one shot idea that popped into my head. it's short but it's good. Sasuke's trapped and meets a strange creature of unknown powers while on a mission for Orochimaru. hope you like.


Nothing

Unseen forces gripped his wrists, lifting him from the ground until only his toes brushed the cold surface. He struggled trying to throw off what ever it was that held him captive.

'I should never have taken this stupid mission for that damn snake bastard!' he thought to him self flicking his sweat soaked raven black hair out of his eyes. Cold obsidian eyes scanned his surroundings. He couldn't see anything! It was starting to piss him off. With and angry sigh he closed his eyes and concentrated. He let his senses go and felt his surroundings. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Wait. THERE!

His eyes snapped open; they were no longer dark pits of darkness but blood crimson with three black tomoe swirling in the center around a constricted black pupil. They concentrated on the spot war he felt the most power.

He couldn't see anything but there was something there. Something that made the shadows cast by the torches even darker then the rest. Something hidden. Something powerful.

"Who's there!" he called ultimately not showing any fear despite his current situation. The shadows shifted and what sounded like a chuckle reached his ears.

"Well done," the voice said, "Not many humans can sense the energy I use. Let alone a ninja. They seem to focus to much on chakra to bother paying attention to Reiki." The shadows shifted again this time they formed the figure of a person no older then he.

The figure stepped out into the light, it's face hidden behind a waterfall of long black hair. It wore all black. From the collar around it's neck to the shoes that clicked as it walked towards him.

'Defiantly female,' he thought as he watched the thing come closer. Face still hidden by it's hair.

"Uchiha Sasuke, the survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre, Traitor of Konohagakure no Sato and an unwilling servant of the Snake sannin." She said peering at him through her hair.

"I am not his servant!" Sasuke retorted.

"He's got the Uchiha pride too," she muttered turning away. Her hair floating around her in an unseen breeze. It seemed to melt into the surroundings. Sasuke watched her as she walked back. She paused and spun around again facing him behind her hair.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked, sounding genuinely curious. Although Sasuke suspected she already knew the answer.

"I came to get something," he said flatly. The girl chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"I came to get the Black Diamond happy?" he snapped her attitude was getting to him.

"No," she said flatly, "But then again I don't feel emotion."

'What is she?' Sasuke looked at her and then behind her. It was solid wall. Even if he could get free where the hell was the diamond and how the fuck was he supposed to get it?

"So," the girl continued Sasuke refocused his attention onto her, "You came here under orders looking for this?" she raised a pale almost white hand holding a gem set in black gold. The Jewel seemed to drink in the light rather than reflect it. Sasuke stared at it. It was obviously powerful, and also very beautiful in a black kind of way. She raised her other hand and snapped her black nailed fingers. What ever held him captive suddenly let go.

Sasuke quickly regained his balance and lowered himself into a fighting position reaching back for his katana. He would take the jewel by force if he had to. The girl gazed at him. Although he couldn't see her eyes Sasuke knew they watched not his weapon but his face or rather his eyes. It was as if she were boring down deep into his soul looking for some answer to a silent question.

She tossed the jewel towards him. Thanks to quick reflexes Sasuke caught the jewel preventing it from smashing into his face.

"Take it." She said in a monotone voice. She turned and began to walk away back into the corner where she came from. Sasuke watched after her confused. On impulse he spoke out.

"Who are you?" the girl didn't stop.

"I am No One" she answered. Sasuke asked the next question that popped into his head.

"What are you?" his voice echoed in the chamber. The girl stopped and turned her head to look back at him. For the first time he saw a golden flash of an iris. The girl smiled and turned away again and walked on.

"I am Nothing," she said as she was swallowed by the darkness, "but the Shadows."


End file.
